Fuegos artificiales
by eclipse total
Summary: [Yaoi] "A Toono le cuesta romper sus propios esquemas. A Kashima le cuesta reprimir sus impulsos. Y ambos quieren cambiar, porque tienen miedo de no ser suficientemente bueno para el otro." [Kashima x Toono]


**Disclaimer:**Yarichin Bitch Club y sus personajes le pertenece a Tanaka Ogeretsu. Esto es una historia hecha por una fan para el disfrute de otros fans, sin fines de lucro.

Después de casi 2 años, vuelvo de nuevo con un especial de año nuevo que de regalo no tiene nada porque como es usual, viene muy tarde. Lo quería como regalo de reyes pero no tuve tiempo, más tomando en cuenta que pensé algo de 1500 palabras como máximo y terminó teniendo más del doble.

En este fic, estos dos ya son una pareja establecida (tomando en cuenta que en el manga deben estar en verano y me niego a tener que esperar tanto por un avance xD)

* * *

**~* Fuegos Artificiales *~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¡Toono! ¿Quieres ver los fuegos artificiales de año nuevo conmigo? —.

Diez palabras, una pregunta, una mirada iluminada y un par de mejillas sonrojadas. Como siempre, Kashima fue muy directo, sin desvíos ni atajos. Simplemente Kashima y su personalidad desvergonzada ( Que realmente no le molesta, sino que todo lo contrario).

Lo piensa (¿hay necesidad de ello?), todavía falta un par de semanas para salir de vacaciones y un poco más de tiempo para ser año nuevo. Ni siquiera a pensado nada para Navidad, ¿No deberían ir paso a pasó? _Oh_, pero ya debería saberlo: las palabra "tranquilidad", "esperar", y "todo a su debido tiempo" no existen en el diccionario del moreno.

— Esta bien — Acepta, con las mejillas empapadas en rojo carmín. La sonrisa que le entrega el más alto es demasiado brillante y a Toono se le hace imposible siguiendole sosteniendo la mirada así que le es necesario fijarla en los zapatos contrarios.

Realmente, _todavía le es díficil ser honesto consigo mismo_.

.

Si lo piensa bien, esta será la primer Navidad que vivirá desde que dejó de restringirse y por primera vez dió un paso adelante hacía un capricho personal. No deja de pensarlo, ¿Debería comprar un regalo? Tal vez sería mejor hacerlo él mismo, pero para ser honesto no es aficionado a las cosas hechas a mano.

_Toono piensa... y piensa una vez más... y se abruma con los recuerdos de estos últimos meses._

Porque cuando entró a la escuela en medio de las montañas (en el medio de _la nada_) solo había visualizar un único futuro: enamorarse de una linda chica, casarse con ella y tener hijos, construír un hogar. Para él eso era lo más cercano a tener un sueño, porque anhelaba esa calidez.

Por eso nunca pensó que este fuera el resultado al decidir entrar al club de fotografía (alias Yarichin Bitch Club: el club de ninfómanos y prostitutos), considerando que, a lo largo de sus quince años de edad, nunca se había preguntado lo que quería. Toono siempre creció sin hacerlo.

_No lo buscó, simplemente llegó rompiando la puerta, tal vez no tan inesperadamente porque sus señales estuvieron presentes desde hace meses, pero cuando se decidió a entrar lo hizo con fuerza_ (Claro, no es como si le hubiera molestado).

No podía quererlo, no quería hacerlo, porque él no era igual como _ellos_, pero cada vez le fue más díficil controlar su propio cuerpo. Cuando se dio cuenta, era él mismo quien iba tras el otro. Kashima Yuu se hizo camino _entre maleza y muros reforzados_, golpeó tan fuerte sus paradigmas que los había hechos pedazos, fue aterrador darse cuenta de qué en ese momento, sus dudas y _sueños_ del pasado ya no le importaban.

_Y por cosas como esas es qué Toono no creé merecer a Kashima_.

Más cuando hace el reencuentro de los daños y se da cuenta de lo mucho que debió de lastimarlo con tantos rechados.

.

Le gusta (_por supuesto que le gusta_), llegó a la epifanía una vez más cuando empezó a buscar entre sus recuerdos. Le gusta sus orejas rojas cuando lo arrestra hacía el aula del club mientras él le pide que _lo deje tranquilo_, le gusta esas pecas que manchan su piel morena y que se le antojan _tiernas_ cuando se acerca lo suficiente para besarlo, le gusta esa sonrisa cautivadora, tan brillante y tan sincera, que le entrega cada que se ven, pero lo que más le gusta es saber que Kashima nunca se _rindió con él_.

La realidad es que incluso todos los regalos del mundo no pueden ser comparados con todo lo que el moreno le ha dado, de alguna forma u otra. Salir con el más alto resultó una gran aventura, por igual ha sido emocionante que aterrador, y eso es porque ambos son primerizos, ambos están descubriendo lo que un _buen novio_ tiene que ser.

Por eso le da horror la idea de comprar (o hacer) un regalo que decepcione a Kashima, quisiera algún consejo pero no puede pedirselo a nadie.

No cuando _Yacchan_ parece más malhumorado de lo normal cuando hace mención de su relación con su primo, Tonno piensa que debe ser normal sentir desagrado a la idea, después de todo es su familia por más roto que este el lazo fraternal, aunque nunca se ha quejado formalmente.

Pedir un consejo a sus _senpais_ del club estaba de más, tomando en cuenta que ellos sólo piensan en una sola cosa, además, cada una de esas personas tenían sus propios problemas.

Hablando de su familia, sabe que tarde o temprano debería decir la verdad, pero ese momento no es el indicado, no cuando no llevan ni dos meses de novios.

¿Tener una relación era tan díficil o era él quién se estaba _ahogando en un vaso con agua_?

Bueno, después de recordar todo tres veces más se decidió a hacer gala de su comida y del gusto dulce de Kashima, ya había hecho galletas en sus clases antes, entonces ¿Por qué no?

.

Es 24 de Diciembre y Takashi, sentado en una banca del parque, se entretiene contando copos de nieve. Generalmente, nochebuena es una noche como cualquier otra, excepto por el árbol navideño que tiene regalos debajo de él y por sus padres, que llegan a cenar más temprano reuniendo a toda la familia Toono a la mesa, degustando la comida que su madre ayuda a cocinar cuando llega a casa, pero que aún así la mayoría de esta fue hazaña del adolescente.

_Pero esa ya no es una nochebuena como cualquier otra_.

Ahora tiene _una pareja._ Y arreglaron las cosas para verse antes de cenar con sus propias familias, porque a pesar de ser un adolescente hormonal, Kashima estuvo de acuerdo en que era muy rápido para decirles la verdad a sus padres. Por eso, su cita no debe ser tan larga.

_Cita_. Una palabra de cuatro letras con un valor más grande de lo que alguna vez imaginó. Sus manos empezaron a sudar por debajo de los guentes y la taquicardia empezó a someter su corazón, sacudió violentamente su cabeza intentando sacar los nervios de su cuerpo, pensar que con la mención de esa palabra reaccione así.

Sí, era una cita. Pero, ¿no está llegando tarde?

Buscó su teléfono para ver la hora, los números en la pantalla le hicieron fruncir el ceño. Era tarde, tal vez no mucho pero para alguien como el moreno, que se esforzó tanto para que Toono lo acepte y nunca cedió, veinte minutos eran mucho.

Tal vez no pudo escapar de su familia o tal vez tenía algo más importante y olvidó decirle.

El castaño volvió a guardar el aparato célular. Con los codos sobre las piernas y las manos en la cara, suspiró. Es posible que lo esté pensando mucho, o es posible que sólo Takashi pensara en esta cita como una. De cualquier forma no culpó a Yuu por no aparecer, casi siempre estaban juntos desde que empezaron a salir, no es como si tuvieran que verse incluso en vacaciones (no, en realidad debe hacerlo... _quiere verlo_).

Y como si se tratara de una invocación, Kashima llega al lugar de encuentro. — ¡Toono! — Por el tono de su voz y las pisadas apresuradas sabe, desde antes de quitarse las manos de la cara, que el moreno estaba hecho un desastre.

La respiración errádica por haber corrido un maráton, las orejas y las mejilas sonrojadas de frío (y por el esfuerzo de su carrera), sus ojos negros empañados con la culpa por no haber llegado a la hora acordada, y su cabello estaba todo desarreglado, posiblemente por el viento en contra que le hizo travesuras.

_Aún así, Toono se pregunta porqué se ve cada día más guapo_.

— ¡Lo siento! Intenté perder a mis hermanos menores pero me fue díficil, al final Kyousuke me vio en apuros y me ayudó — explicó anormalizando su respiración.

— Qué Yacchan hizo ¿Qué...? — Preguntó, con evidente diversión. Sabe de primera mano, del propio chico, que l_os mocosos (_En realidad se refiere así al más joven), como los había nombrado su mejor amigo, se la pasan molestando e intentando hacer enojar al de cabello naranja. A Yaguchi se le hace irritando porque todavía intenta mantener su mascara hacia los adultos, esa de "_persona educado que nunca dice malas palabras_" — ¿Creés que esté bien? — Comentó, está vez un poco preocupado.

Kashima sonrío — Sí, lo peor que puede pasar es que cuando llegué a casa es que alguno de los dos hayan incendiado algo — Comentó para después reiŕ, Takashi en cambió se preocupó más. Pero a medida que el otro empezó a dejar de reír, los ojos negros se fijaron en el más bajo, la mirada amorosa le provocó un escalofrío (Y no pudo evitar pensar lo idiota que fue al no darse cuenta del amor que le profesaba los primeros meses, siendo que Yuu es un libro abierto). — Pero valdrá la pena si pude verte hoy —.

Esto lo hizo sonrojar, Toono se puso en pie y caminó un par de pasos hasta llegar al moreno. Los pensamientos tristes se esfueron con _esa sonrisa_, justo como si se tratara de una hoja volando con el paso del viento invernal, ese tan etéreo pero a la vez tan travieso.

Cuando estuvo frente a él, Yuu lo observaba nervioso y el castaño sólo sostenía una mirada que pretendía ver cualquier posible mentira del otro. Pero ese momento no duró mucho, Toono empezó a reír. — Déjame ayudarte — pidió llevando sus manos al cabello negro.

Kashima se agachó y se dejó hacer, sus delgados dedos le hicieron cosquillas en el cuero cabelludo. El rojo de sus mejillas, que ya había desaparecido al normalidar su respiración, se acentó una vez más al comprender el porqué de la risa de _su novio_.

— Pensé que no vendrías — Comentó Tonno, con palabras al aire.

— Nunca faltaría a _una cita_ si es contigo — Y una vez más, su corazón empezó a latir más rápido de lo normal, tanto que temó que el más alto lo escuchará. Alejó sus manos de la caballera azabache y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del otro, buscando inútilmente esconder el calor de sus mejillas, pero las orejas rojas fueron suficiente evidencia de ello.

Y a Yuu le parece demasiado dulce (y tierno) porque bien sabe lo difícil que le es decir algunas cosas, pero el lenguaje corporal nunca le falta.

— Lo siento — Repitió, por el tono de voz que usó Kashima le sabe muy mal haber llegado tarde. Siente unos brazos en su cintura, cerrando el espacio entre ambos adolescentes. Ve hacía arriba, su _novio_ le entrega una de sus _hermosas_ sonrisas — Pero estoy feliz de encontrarte aquí todavía —, entonces Toono piensa una vez más en lo mucho que tiene y lo poco que merece.

Pero lo quiere, lo _anhela_ más de lo que alguna vez pensó que haría algo en su vida.

Una vez más esconde su cara en el pecho del otro y sus manos se hunden en la ropa de Kashima, aferrandose a la idea de nunca dejarlo ir. _Porque si no lo merece, hará lo que sea para ganarselo._

Lo piensa mientras se abrazan y una cajita reposa olvidada en la banca detrás de él.

.

Hace tiempo, durante un desayuno antes de ir a clases, Kashima le había preguntando algo curioso. — Toono, ¿Estás seguro que es _suficiente_? —. Fue una pregunta extraña, no le estaba preguntando si había terminado o si ya estaba lleno, como otras veces antes había hecho.

_En ese momento, aunque Toono no había reparado en ello, Kashima se había dado cuenta ya_.

— Sí, ¿Por qué? —.

— Es qué... desde que te conozco, no te he escuchado decir que estes _satisfecho_ —. Eso confundió al de ojos verdes, era claro que estaba _satisfecho_, si no fuera así no hubiera dejado de comer. El moreno había vuelto a su propio plato, desgustando su arroz, fue ahí cuando volvió a ver a Toono como si se le hubiera una gran idea. Sonrió y segundo después Takashi tenía los palillos estirados hacia él. — Dí "Ahh" —.

Los ojos verdes revolotearon alrededor, la cafetería estaba semivacía pero eso no dejaba de lado que eso fuera vergonzoso, ¿Acaso eran una pareja acaramelada...? Bueno, eran _pareja_, en ese momento tenía una semana de serlo.

— Esta bien si no quieres, pero si algo te gusta está bien ser un poco más codicioso — Comenta Kashima, viendo el platillo a medio comer. Toono se sonroja al saber lo mucho que lo ha estado observando si es que se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le gustó la comida.

Desde que era niño, Takashi come sólo lo necesario para sobrevivir (o para esperar la próxima comida sin hambre), todo porque estaba conciente de que eran pobres y la comida no era abundante. Con el tiempo la situación económica cambió pero el niño no dejó de reestringirse, sin preguntarse a si mismo si quería o no, ni siquiera si era una comida que le gustaba mucho.

Algo parecido había pasado esa misma tarde. Una vez que Kashima se sentó junto a Toono, este le había entregado lo que había horneado en secreto en su casa. Se había debatado mucho entre unas simples galletas o pastelitos con detalles navideños, al final se decidió por la segunda. Los ojos negros brillaron tan solo verlos, fue ahí que pensó que había tomado la mejor opción.

— ¡Saben delicioso! — exclama después del primer bocado. — Eres bueno para la repostería —.

— Me alegro que te guste, para ser honesto no pude probarlos así que tenía miedo de no haberlo hecho bien —.

— Mm... ¿Quieres un poco? — Pregunta ofreciendole el pastelito en su mano.

— ¿Eh? Pero los hice... para tí — terminó con un sonrojo.

Kashima comió otro pedazo y parecía pensar algo — Puede haber otra forma — Susurró hacia él. Volteó la cabeza, regalándole una mirada intensa, Toono no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando los labios del más alto se estrellaron contra los suyos y una lengua traviosa se hizo camino a su boca. El sabor a chocolate y fresas se derrite mientras ambas lenguas jugaban una con la otra.

Cada que le besaba se sentía abrumado, Yuu es muy bueno besando.

— ¿Y bien? — Pregunta con una sonrisa cuando rompieron el beso, — Delicioso, ¿cierto? — el castaño tardó en comprender que hablaba del pastelito, con un nuevo sonrojo asentó con la cabeza. — Entonces acompañame — agarró otro de los pastelillos caseros de Toono y se lo dió — la comida sabe mejor si se comparte con la persona que más quieres —. Era cierto, lo sabe desde que empezaron a jugar entre ellos a "_robarles_" bocados de comida de los platos del otro, pero...

Da la primera mordida, mientras mastica no deja de observar al otro. El dulce sabe muy bien, sí, pero hay algo que falta, tal vez es porque siente que prefería seguir besandolo antes que comer pero... _no hay forma de decir eso en voz alta._

Todavía le cuesta ser honesto con otros, y le cuesta mucho no _reestringirse_. Ya sea con la comida, o con lo que sea que quiera.

Pero quiere cambiarlo.

Quiere tomar el valor de perseguir algo que quiere (necesita) a cuesta de todo.

Aún si después de los "¿Qué tal te ha ido en tu nueva escuela?" Y "Takashi, que sabrosa te quedó la cena" sus padres lo observan estrañados por haber pedido más guiso. Parecían confundidos pero su madre tenía una gran sonrisa cuando le sirvió su segundo plato. Parecía feliz.

.

El día había llegado.

La cuidad hace un festival cada año nuevo y cada año la familia de Kashima asiste. Este año, Yuu se pierde entre las personas para buscar a Toono sin ver si pierde a todos los miembros de su familia (es una fortuna que nadie lo sigue), porque lo unico que le importa ahora es no volver a llegar tarde a una cita con él.

Porque no soportaría que lo odiara (pero teme que el día que eso pase es cercano).

Cuando vio el cabello castaño su corazón saltó emocionado, estaba tan enamorado qué no podía evitarlo: debía sentirlo. Gritó su nombre y cuando las esmeraldas lo vio fue tarde, su cuerpo fue envuelto en brazos de Yuu. Toono tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y muy nervioso (es capaz de escuchar los latidos de su corazón) le pedía que se tranquilizara porque todos los estaban mirando.

A diferencia de su cita de Navidad, esta vez el lugar estaba completamente lleno.

Se disculpó, y luego lo soltó. Se moría de ganas de tomarle la mano y besarlo, pero no quería asustarlo, Kashina sabe que su novio tenía sus propios demonios, por eso intenta ser más tranquilo. _Pero resultó ser una tortura para un adolescente hormonal como él_.

Desde que Toono cedió a sus sinceros sentimientos, Kashima intenda ceder a sus impulsos, porque sabe muy bien que tuvo mucha suerte de que el castaño le correspondiera, fue como un milagro justo cuando estaba por darse por vencido. En serio lo intenta, pero cada que lo ve quiere _más_ de él.

_Si tan sólo no fuera el único_.

.

Los dos _adolescentes_ se sienten nerviosos, hay dos manos masculinas (aunque una bastante más delgada que la otra) entrezaladas entre ellas, apretandose con tal fuerza qué la más delgada se siente adolorida (pero ninguna con ganas de soltarse).

Cuando los dos se encontraron fueron a ver los puestos con juegos, como los _amigos_ que querían parecer.

_Toono no estaba muy preparado para decirle al mundo que le gusta un hombre. Kashima también podía esperar para hacerlo._

Luego fueron a comprar comida, porque el moreno se estaba muriendo de hambre. Compraron muchas cosas para comer, al terminar, compartieron un algodón de azúcar. Hasta el momento parece ser la cita perfecta, aunque el único detalle que la hace ser así es que están juntos.

El más alto agarró al castaño del brazo y lo alejó de la gente. Si esta escena hubiera pasado meses antes, tal vez los ojos verdes se hubieran vistos asustados, pensando la posibilidad de que se quisiera aprovechar de él (_pensar que ahora se siente decepcionado al saber que eso no va a pasar_).

Takashi se detuvo en seco y para esconder su vergüenza apoyó su cara sobre el hombro derecho del otro. — ¿Pasó algo? — de la garganta del castaño salió un gemido lastimero, yuu sintió que el otro tenía ganas de llorar. Finalmente, movió su cara aún enterrada en el hombro ajeno, negando una situación que Kashima no entendió. — Vamos, ya casi llegamos —.

— ¿Donde estamos yendo? — Finalmente se apartó del otro cuerpo, alredor había sólo árboles, sin locales o personas, eso hizo a Yuu aventurarse a bajar su mano del agarre del brazo de Toono a su mano, entrelazando sus dedos y empujando un poco más la cordura del castaño.

— Hace algunos años encontré un lugar desierto donde se puede ver muy bien los fuegos artificiales — comentó con una sonrisa. el castaño se sonrojó, _"Oh, lo hace por mí_" pensó, _siempre_ lo hace por él.

_Toono prefiere la intimidad, más si se trata de su vida amorosa. A Kashima, en cambio, no le importa mucho eso, pero amaba pasar tiempo con él_,_ a solas_.

Y ahora están los dos solos, sentados en un tronco caído y con sus dos manos aún unidas. Ambos se veían nerviosos pero el que lo hacía más notorio era el moreno, incluso Takashi podía sentir su mano húmeda a causa del sudor, era curioso porque venía de la persona que tanto había insistido con él, que había empujado y destruído sus propios prejuicios.

— Kashima, ¿porqué querías tanto ver los fuegos artificiales? — Preguntó, un poco curioso. El nombrado lo miró fijo, después miró hacia el cielo y sus mejillas de nuevo se colorearon de rojo.

— Yo... sólo quería estar contigo — el rojo se incrementó, colorando también el puente de la nariz y las orejas — Quería que fueras tú lo último que viera este año y lo primero en ver al iniciar el otro — Eso sorprendió a Tonno, quien también se sonrojó al escucharlo. Kashima no le dió tiempo de reaccionar cuando apuntó al cielo, emocionado — ¡Mira, está empezando! — un silbido atravezó el aire, los ojos verdes se fijaron en el cielo a tiempo para ver la flor creciendo en colores brillantes. Sonrío, era un buen paisaje, más si todavía puede sentir la mano del otro apretandola con cariño.

Esta vez miró al más alto, Kashima veía todo con ojos brillantes, era como ver a un niño emocionado por ver una pila de regalos bajo un árbol de navidad una mañana de 25 de Diciembre. Tenía una leve sonrisa mientras los fuegos artificiales centellaban en los ojos negros.

_Kashima solía ser impulsivo. Y Toono..._

En realidad, no esta pensando (de haberlo hecho se hubiera arrepentido a medio camino) pero tampoco había podido evitar su impulso. Sin soltar la mano que tomaba la de Yuu, subió la otra por el cuello y, una vez en su mejilla, giró su cabeza para acercarse a su cara, robándole un beso corto.

Cuando se dió cuenta de lo que había hecho rehuyó de la mirada negra (de toda su cara de asombro, en realidad). Pasaron segundos antes de que Kashima reaccionara, es cierto que esa no era la primera vez que se besaban, pero sí era la primera vez que era Toono quien lo iniciaba, por eso fue una gran sorpresa.

— Yo... em... Feliz inicio de año — Nervioso y tartamudeando, el castaño le dice cuando lo volvió a ver a los ojos. Está avergonzado pero no hay arrepentimiento en su mirada, sólo determinación.

— Feliz año nuevo, Toono — Contesta Kashima, alegre y con esa voz de _ikemen*_ que siempre tiene, esta vez el impulsivo volvió a ser el moreno que tomó las mejillas de Tonno y empezó un nuevo beso.

_A Toono le cuesta romper sus propios esquemas. A Kashima le cuesta reprimir sus impulsos. Y ambos quieren cambiar, porque tienen miedo de no ser suficientemente bueno para el otro._

Aunque esa noche, entre beso y beso, mientras ignoraban los fuegos artificiales, no es que les importe algo más que la persona junto a ellos.

* * *

**Notas de Eclipse:**

Ikemen: Así se le dice a los hombres muy atractivos. Incluso la autora llamó así a Kashima (y claro que lo es).

En esta historia dejé muchos headcanon personales:

1.- Toono nunca se enamoró antes de ir a Morimori, pero bien que le gustaba Yacchan desde que lo vio (ojo: no estaba enamorado). Pero debió enamorarse para aceptar por lo menos que le podía gustar un hombre de "esa forma". (y eso me da a pensar "Yacchan sería la primera vez vez?" xD)

2.- Aparte de pensar que no le gusta Kashima porque "sólo debe ser la falta de chicas", está el hecho de reestringirse, y eso también se ve con la comida (por eso hice mención de ello en este fic).

3.- aunque hice gala de mi imaginación para el transfondo de los puntos anteriores, tengo otro headcanon sobre Tonno y su deseo de tener hijos a futuro.

4.- Yacchan nunca se confiesa a Toono, e incluso pensaba que Toono ayudaba a arreglar el lazo entre primos (planeé el fic antes de leer el cap 17 del manga, donde kashima y Yacchan se contentan), igual, el headcannon donde Yachan no se confiesa no cambia.

5.- Yacchan no usa su mascara a su familia porque ellos lo conoce desde que nació pero intenta ser una persona madura y paciente que cuando era niño. Y se lleva tan mal con sus primos menores que parecen más sus hermanos que los de Kashima(?).

conocí los ovas pensando que era solo sexo sin historia, pero sucede que leí el manga y la historia está tan buena que me obsecioné xD y como pueden ver, amo esta OTP, fue feo ver que aquí no había nada de la ship en español así que tuve que hacerlo (mi ultimo recurso fue leer en watpad y fics en inglés xD)


End file.
